Team Taishiro
Team Taishiro is a shinobi cell from Konohagakure, led by Taishiro (Hisedai). History Known Missions ; Sunagakure Clinic Mission * Rank: D * Status: Suspended The next day, Taishiro meets with the Hokage, Koharu Sarutobi. He informs him that Sunagakure is interested in opening a clinic for children and has requested that his squad help lay the groundwork. He said it will help strengthen the villages relationship that is steadily falling apart. After he leaves to prepare for the trip, The Hokage meets with Taishiro again and tells him about two separate attacks by unknown perpetrators against the Kazekage. Although nobody was badly hurt and there's no proof the two attacks are connected to the Sand Village, The Hokage wants Taishiro to investigate both incidents by himself while taking his squad on the mission. Team Taishiro meets with the Hokage's assistant before they leave for Suna. The assistant tries to encourage them to take it easy, as the clinic's growing success means that there are other people able and willing to do some of the work. Mai (Hisedai) and Midori (Hisedai) start gossiping when they depart for Suna and Itsuki chats with their Sensei. The squad meet with an informant just outside of Konoha and sends him to investigate if some criminals listed in the Bingo Book are behind the two attacks. As they continue to the village, Taishiro is attacked by two masked individuals. Although each of the attackers has a cloak of tailed beast chakra, he is able to drive both of them off. Using Lightning Release: False Darkness. While taking a break during their trip to Suna, Mai dreams that Itsuki gets stabbed brutally by a rogue ninja. She wishes for the dream to not become a reality, but she and Team Taishiro are met only by a Suna shinobi who escorts them to their village, however, they are summoned before the Kazekage, who informs them that Mizuchi (Hisedai) has been to Suna. The kazekage repeats to them the conversation that Mizuchi had with the terrorist group and killed a terrorist after being refused for their support two days earlier, which he (who was surveiling the group anyway) witnessed with his Third Eye. Although Taishiro wants to believe it was someone disguised as Mizuchi, they can come up with no practical explanations for the man having Mizuchi's chakra signature. Hoping to keep Mizuchi's apparent plans a secret, The kazekage asks Taishiro to personally inform The Hokage of the plot against Suna and forget the clinic. Mizuchi a former shinobi of Konohagakure fled the village in search of Power. Mizuchi has always held a grudge against the leaf for not making him the Tenth Hokage and picking Koharu instead. When Team Taishiro return to Konohagakure they are met by Koharu, Taishiro tells him of the earlier attack he fought off. Koharu instructs Team Taishiro to focus on the investigation as team and forget the clinic. ; Investigate Mizuchi's Hideout * Rank: A * Status: Failed In a secret lab outside Konoha, Mizuchi talks with his assistant. Mizuchi speculates that Taishiro has figured out that they were behind the attacks on the daimyō. Mizuchi is unconcerned so long as Taishiro doesn't realise the actual purpose of the attacks: to test out their synthesised tailed beast cloaks. Team Taishiro follows Mizuchi's movements between his different hideouts for three days, but they have no way of getting inside any of them without revealing his presence. His informant requests a meeting and, there, reports a rumour about Mizuchi: that he approached some arms dealers several weeks earlier seeking weapons for an attack on Konoha, and then killed the dealers when they failed to cooperate. Taishiro pays him for this information and requests another meeting in the future. Team Taishiro go to one of Mizuchi's hideouts and Midori senses the interior for Mizuchi's chakra. Mizuchi isn't there, but Taishiro decides they should see what intel they can get anyway. Taishiro finds Mizuchi's Bingo Book and explains to Team Taishiro that Mizuchi must have assassinated all of the people in the book with an "X" on their faces. Midori finds a paper that give a location and set time for a meeting. Team Taishiro leave the hideout and head to the Tenchi Bridge. Team Taishiro are approached on the remains of the Tenchi Bridge by Mizuchi, who wonders how Konoha knew that he was to meet dealers at this time and place. Mizuchi states that not even the other dealers knew of the meeting. When Taishiro tells him that it's the note he left behind, Mizuchi finds peace in the situation as he laughs. While Mizuchi (Hisedai) laughs, Taishiro try's to catch Mizuchi off guard with a shadow clone. Mizuchi attempts to use his snakes to grab a hold of Taishiro, but Taishiro's Lighting Release Armor covers his body. As the Lighting begins to shock Mizuchi as well, he uses his body replacement technique to regurgitate a new body out of his mouth before the old one is electrocuted. Retaining the bottom half of a snake, he slithers in a rapid manner towards Taishiro and punches Taishiro in the face and sends him flying into a mountain. Midori steps in and is able to grow a nine-tails fox head and claws out his chakra and manages to bisect Mizuchi, leaving Mai and Itsuki shook on how's he has the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Using his Gathering of the Snakes technique, Mizuchi is able to connect and regenerate both of his halves. He attempts to finish Midori off by spitting out one thousand snakes, each armed with a sword in their mouths. However, Midori uses one hand to create a devastating blast of pure chakra that incinerates the snakes and sends Mizuchi flying. Mai and Itsuki are unable to interfere due to the intensity of the battle! On the other side of the bridge, Midori prepares himself to create a large-scale explosion using his Shinobi-Ware made body . Itsuki wonders how Midori is still able to move despite having the Nine-Tails chakra on his body. Midori produced a powerful shockwave from his body, repelling all around, even the ground below him. Mizuchi tries to block the move by using Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, but the wall is completely obliterated by the blast. Midori then collapses to the ground, Itsuki rushes to grab him. Mai says that he probably collapsed because he used to much Chakra. Mizuchi also starts showing signs of fatigue after his battle with Midori and Taishiro. Mizuchi then decides he is going to take Midori to examine him. Mizuchi goes after Itsuki while Itsuki attempts to escape with Midori on his back. Mizuchi's assistant Kido (Hisedai) launches an attack on Itsuki throwing kunai, which Mai counters by throwing her own. Sensing danger, Itsuki places Midori near his Sensei Taishiro (Hisedai) and prepares to confront the enemy. The assistant immediately points his sword towards Itsuki who easily counters with his kunai and proceeds to attack. Kido manages to block Itsuki's advance while Mizuchi attacks as well, prompting Itsuki to evade. When Itsuki releases a large fireball at the duo. Kido uses himself as a shield against the attack to protect Mizuchi. The huge Fire Release: Fireball Technique hits both of them as they hit the ground and topple each other. Mizuchi commends Itsuki's skills and begins to take an interest in Itsuki. In Itsuki's head the thought of Midori possibly dying because of Mizuchi, Itsuki's intense emotions allow him to awaken the Sharingan. Mizuchi notices and tells Kido that Team Taishiro is to be spared so that they may continue to grow, and in doing so, may allow Itsuki a chance to join me and leave the disgusting leaf because me and you are the same. Kido relents, and the two disappear in flames.